


Handsy

by ClosetSkeleton (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClosetSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the bleachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsy

"D-does it hurt?" Alfred asked, only half-heartedly pushing Gilbert away. His fingers gripped into the still dewy grass.

"Does what hurt, dumb-ass?" The German boy scowled as he lunged forward to continue his ministrations. He bit at Alfred's neck, sucking when the blonde winced.

Alfred shuddered, feeling the lips again against his skin, "You know, THAT."

Gilbert's hand rubbed at hips peeking out just below an old t-shirt. His fingers traced dirty words out against trembling flesh, wringing a muffled squeak from his boyfriend.

"You mean fucking?" Gilbert deadpanned, lapping at a flushed ear.

"Y-yeah," He replied, manliness failing him as he arched away from the tree and further into the white-haired boy's lap. There was a groan in return and hips jerked up to meet his groin once more.

"Don't be a pussy," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "It only hurts a lot the first time, and that's if you're doing it wrong."

"Nngh, Gil," Alfred moaned as pale hands slid beneath the waist of his jeans. Long fingers came to grip around his half-hard cock, squeezing lightly, "I don't wanna do it today. N-not all the way at least."

"You're such a girl," Gilbert laughed. Despite the words, Alfred bucked up into that wicked, ivory hand. The result was teasing friction on the other's own, still clothed erection.

"Shut up, fag," Alfred gasped as Gilbert thumbed the head of his erection, pre-cum coating sinewy, spider-like fingers. Gilbert's other hand reached around, groping his ass and fingering him through the tight denim.

"Yeah, I'M the fag," He replied. Deciding his pants were becoming too tight, he released his own cock from his pants. He groaned as his member rubbed up against Alfred's own and quickly took both in his hand.

"God," Alfred panted, "Feels so good."

Alfred leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck. Gilbert was certainly skilled when it came to handjobs. Each tug, every time he'd rub the slit of his member, the way their cocks pressed up together, slick and so so hot, it was all too much.

"S-say my name," Gilbert moaned. He sped up his ministrations, as if encouraging the other to do as he was told.

"Fu-" Alfred groaned, hips twitching wildly in pleasure, "Fuck you."

Gilbert's free hand slipped into the back of his jeans and squeezed the saffron-haired boy's ass, "No, you've got it wrong. I'm g-going to fuck you, you fucking dildo."

"You're such a douche," Alfred groaned. He rutted against him like a dog in heat, each thrust sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. He was so close, so very close.

Gilbert chuckled as best he could so near his climax, "You know you love me."

Alfred's thighs trembled and tightened around Gilbert's hips. The sounds of rustling leaves and the gentle breeze was easily tuned out by the string of moans and grunts filling the heated air. Sun-kissed hands weaved into snowy locks and fingernails bit at Gilbert's scalp as warmth built to intolerable levels in his lower stomach.

"G-Gil, I'm gonna-" He moaned, peppering the other teen's face in desperate kisses, "Gonna-nng cum."

"Then cum already," Gilbert said with a shaky breath.

And he did. It was like he had been struck by lighting; his entire body tensed a electricity tingled throughout his body, settling in his pelvis. It was beyond any orgasm he'd achieved with his own hand. Gilbert soon followed suit, his own cum stripping their hoodies and pant legs.

"That was pretty awesome," Alfred said after a long while, breath still heavy and warm. He peeled himself off of Gilbert and grimaced at the evidence of their "Fun Time" (as Gilbert liked to put it.) staining his clothing.

"Pshaw, you know who you're talking to, right? 'Course it was awesome," Gilbert stood and refastened his jeans, "Next time, we go all the way."

Alfred snorted at that, reaching for his backpack tossed a few feet away, "Yeah right! You'd probably do it wrong."

"I would not," He squawked indignantly, "I'm amazing at everything I do. 'Sides, Francis told me everything you need to know about it."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Pepe Le Pew? No wonder you're such a perv."


End file.
